


Whisper in the Dark

by roanniom



Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roanniom/pseuds/roanniom
Summary: When you question Paterson about an apparent sex dream, he spills his secret fantasy - and you're only too happy to fulfill it.
Relationships: Paterson & reader, Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Whisper in the Dark

Pat is the most selfless man you’ve ever met. He’s put you before him at every turn and, though it makes you feel special in a way you’ve never felt before, it has always made you wonder if he is getting everything he needs.

To be sure, you give him everything you have. That beautiful, stoic man who asks for nothing and accepts anything with a smile that could crack your heart in two – you shower him with your love and affection. You listen when he tells you about his interests. You ask him questions and urge him to share as much as he is comfortable sharing, from his thoughts and opinions to the poetry he scribbles with such heart and emotion.

But in the bedroom, Paterson has always stubbornly made things about you. He has centered your pleasure, insisted that the music of your moans, the arhythmic writhing of your hips, and the way your eyes roll back in your head is the stuff his dreams are made up.

In dreams, however, we sometimes have access to things for which we dare not ask. And when you wake one night to Paterson feverishly tossing beside you in your shared bed, you come to realize that his dreams may have the answers you’ve been seeking. You rest a hand on the side of his cheek, seeking not necessarily to wake but to soothe. He doesn’t appear really troubled. Just worked up. You wonder, as you take in the restless motion of his eyes beneath his eyelids, what he could possibly be seeing in his mind. Then he whimpers, and your curiosity increases tenfold.

“Want.”

Paterson curls into himself a bit more and clutches at the blankets. He mutters the same word again, quiet but desperate. When your soft hand on his shoulder does nothing to soothe him you pull back, realizing that he’s rutting, ever so slightly, into the mattress. After a few moments he loosens his grip on the blankets, giving you the space to pull them back a bit. Just as you expect to see, you find that Pat is rock hard and thrusting his hips gently in an unconscious search for friction. You watch, mesmerized, wondering if you should do something for him when suddenly he becomes less restless, finally settling into what appears to be a deeper sleep.

The next morning you’re not sure if you should ask him about the episode. You worry that he’ll feel violated. Knowing your Pat, you know at the very least he’ll be supremely self-conscious. But also knowing your Pat, you realize he will never tell you what he wants. And your Pat certainly wants something – and you want to give it to him.

When you ask him, he immediately chokes into his mug of coffee. You give him a quiet moment to regain control, eyes averted so he can finish his sputter. When he looks up at you, his expression is sheepish.

“It was only a dream,” he tries to dismiss it.

“Based on that reaction I’d guess it’s a little more than a casual dream,” you prompt gently. Pat shakes his head and looks down at where his hands rest on the table.

It takes him a few more moments to explain himself, and when he finally does his words are so soft that you’re not sure you’ve heard them right at first. You ask him to repeat himself and he does, this time finding the courage to maintain eye contact as he says it.

You smile and nod, urging him to go on. As Paterson continues to describe his dream, you’re sure to listen, but meanwhile the gears are going in your head. Because finally there is a way for you to repay all that Paterson goes out of his way to give to you. Finally there is something Pat wants – needs – and boy are you going to make sure he gets it.

~*~

The two of you agree that Paterson will get his ‘gift’ this weekend. That’s what you two have called it. It’s partly because his birthday is coming up – an excuse you threw at him when he originally attempted to dissuade you from all this – and partly because there are physical components that you had to order.

By the time Saturday night rolls around you both have taken time to prepare. For Paterson it was more physical while for you it was more mental, psyching yourself up to be able to be everything Paterson needed you to be. You know where you want things to begin, so you stage things that way. While Paterson finishes up in the shower you arrange your shared bedroom the way you know he’ll like it, with a few extra pillows for comfort, some candles lit for ambience, and the overhead lights off to help set the mood.

Paterson walks into the room to find you seated on the bed in a brand new lingerie set. This is something new for you both. You’re not very fussy, and things with Paterson had always been easy, light, and natural. Sweet Pat never really needed anything to get him going – he always said you, just as you are, were enough – so lingerie just wasn’t a big part of your lovemaking. But tonight is special, so you wanted to dress up for him.

And even in dressing up for him, you’ve made sure to stay in Pat’s comfort zone. You’d chosen a simple light blue bra and panty set, fully sheer with simple lace detailing. Nothing too overwhelming or too flashy. This is about him.

Through Pat’s dark pair of boxers you can already see the outline of his erection. He’d confessed to you earlier, with a little embarrassment, that he’d been half-hard all day in anticipation of tonight’s gift. You’re sure that this anticipation had only increased in the short time you’d separated from one another to prepare, seeing as you had only felt yourself getting more and more wet with every passing moment. Thinking about the word “want” falling from Pat’s sleep-plush lips in a whimper just nights ago. Thinking about how good it would feel to make him feel good. You might have even dropped your hand inside your panties and rubbed a few slow, languid circles into your clit at the thought of how beautiful Paterson’s moans will sound echoing in the dark room.

But now you sit with your hands on your thighs, gazing up at him. Because this is about Paterson.

“I was thinking we’d start with me sucking your pretty cock,” you say quietly, watching the way his eyes widen a bit before adding. “If you’d like.”

Paterson nods slowly.

“Will you…get down here on your knees for me, honey?” His voice is low and a surge of pride shoots through you at how steady his words are despite his hesitation. How specific he is as he points down to the space on the floor in front of him. You’re pleased that he’s asking for what he wants instead of worrying about inconveniencing you, instead of trying to anticipate what you’d prefer. You’d been very clear – you’d prefer he gets exactly what he wants tonight.

To emphasize this, you slide off the bed like liquid, dropping to your knees and beginning to crawl to the spot he’d indicated rather than simply walking over and kneeling. His eyebrows shoot up, clearly appreciating the fact that you are taking creative initiative with his ask. Paterson’s eyes dart about, taking in the curve of your back, the sway of your breasts, and the shifting of your hips and ass while you bring yourself to exactly where he wants you. When you arrive you shift to sit on your heels and settle your hands back on your thighs, sure to squeeze your arms in a bit so your cleavage is more pronounced.

“This good, Paterson?” You look up at him from under your eye lashes. He gazes down at you with a hunger that he’s never so openly displayed. Granted, your eyes are usually closed by now as he lavishes you with affection, but you’re pretty sure your sweet Pat doesn’t usually look like he’s going to devour you whole.

Without taking his eyes off you, Paterson reaches into his boxers and pulls his cock out over the waistband. His large hand grips the length and gives it a slow, indulgent tug, smearing the pre-cum at the tip. Immediately your mouth waters, both at the sight of it and at the promise of its weight on your tongue. Paterson sees the excitement evident in your eyes and swallows thickly.

“You want to help me, baby?” You are quick to nod and he chuckles a bit at the eager way you surge forward, putting a hand up. “Not that yet.”

You’re a bit disappointed as you rock back and cock your head to the side. Paterson seems to weigh his next statement but after thinking for a second you realize what he’s trying to ask for. So to make things easier for him, you act before he even needs to find the words. Leaning forward you grab his dominant hand, bringing it up to your mouth to lick a fat, wet stripe across his palm. A shudder runs through him, spurring you on to take his fingers in your mouth one at a time, swirling your tongue around the digits to get them good and wet. You pull away and wipe your mouth with a little smile and eyes big – hopeful that you’ve pleased him by anticipating his desires.

Paterson’s own mouth hangs open a bit, clearly not having expected your enthusiasm. He slowly takes his hand, now perfectly slicked up, and wraps it around his member, tugging it with the right amount of lubrication for a tantalizing shick shick shick sound.

“You’re too good to me,” he says, mouth spreading into a lopsided grin. You bite your lip and swivel in your seat a bit, knowing the motion bounces your breasts a bit. Paterson immediately clocks it, eyes zeroing in on the bounce. Without looking up he continues. “Can you keep being good to me and play with those gorgeous tits?”

You do as he says, kneading at your flesh and twisting your nipples as he pleasures himself. His eyes become hooded while he watches, his breath a tad more labored. A spasm wracks your cunt under the weight of his gaze, reminding you how empty you are right now, but you squeeze your thighs together and tamp down the feeling.

After a few moments of this Paterson fists his cock one last time, pulling off from root to tip to let it smack up against his abdomen before bobbing a bit, angry and red and aching. Your mouth waters even more and Paterson certainly doesn’t miss the way you lick your bottom lip subconsciously.

“Open up for me.”

Letting your tongue loll out happily you keep your eyes on his cock as he guides it down, eyes crossing a bit to watch as he slaps it down once, twice on the expanse of your tongue. Paterson traces the outline of your upper lip with his spongey tip, biting down on his own bottom lip as he watches the slide of his skin against yours. You hold your breath, trying to keep your tongue from darting up for more than a fleeting taste, hoping he’ll stop teasing you soon.

“Will you suck on my cock, baby?” The request is confident and goosebumps riddle your skin. With the question still hanging in the air you dive forward, using one hand to wrap around his base and guide him into your mouth while the other hand gently cups his balls.

Giving Paterson blow jobs is one of your favorite things. Never before have you pleasured a more appreciative man. Hearing his deep moans as you swallow him down makes you understand the satisfaction he derives from coaxing squeals from your lips while nestled between your thighs. His hand reaches for the back of your head, beginning to help you move back and forth, urging you to take him deeper. You do so willingly.

After a few minutes, however, you’re pulled back gingerly by the nape of your neck. His swollen length slides out of your mouth and you’re left gasping. You look up at him and whine but his face is taught as he takes your hands and pulls you to your feet. Paterson molds his lips to yours, the ones that had just been stretched so beautifully around his thickness. He pulls your body flush to his, running his hands all over, smoothing and groping and squeezing the planes and curves of you. You do the same with him. Let your hands trip their way down his back. To his waist. To his ass. The feeling of your small grip on his cheeks makes him buck involuntarily into you and you pull away to look at him. Taking in his wetted, reddened lips and his lust-hazed eyes. Off your questioning look he gives a nod.

So you part and take his hand to bring him over to the bed.

You start things out slow. Lay Paterson out on the bed, much as he has done with you countless times before. First things first – you go about working his tired muscles. First his shoulders, then his back – made so sore from countless hours in his bus’s driver seat – then you skip back to work on his calves and the backs of his thighs. Watching Paterson relax and loosen up beneath you fills you with such a swelling feeling of power you realize you might be looking forward to this just as much as he is.

“Good,” he mumbles around a groan after a particularly effective roll of the muscles at the swell of his ass. You’d helped him out of his boxers, leaving him bare to your touch. “Mmm this feels good.”

“I’m glad, baby,” you purr quietly, leaning forward to press a kiss between his shoulder blades. “I want to make you feel so good.”

“So good,” Pat agrees, practically humming. He’s loose now. So loose for you. You straddle his waist to bring your lips up near his ear.

“Do you think you’re ready for me to try, Pat?”

He nods, his face obscured in the pillows. You kiss the space under his ear and nuzzle your nose into his neck.

“Is that a yes, Paterson?”

“Yes, honey,” Pat finally verbalizes, turning his head to look at you. He’s flushed, neck and shoulder a hot, blushing red. You pull lightly on his arm to get him to turn around for you, into the position you’d discussed. He does as you prompt him, turning so the back of his head drops back onto the pillows as you ease between his open legs. Legs which you guide him to bend at the knee. A pillow is brought underneath him, lifting him from under the tail bone a bit so that he doesn’t have to pull himself up to much.

Taking Paterson’s hands in yours you bring them to hook behind his knees, lifting himself a little more. Opening himself up to you. His impatient cock stands at attention against his abdomen. His face also look a bit impatient, as well as nervous and aroused as he bites down on his lip and watches you open up the little bottle of lube you’d had beside you on the mattress.

As you’d discussed, the pace is slow. Plenty of lube coats your fingers and the space between his cheeks as you reach to press his tight ring of muscle. He’s tight, though he had spent some time earlier preparing. He’s touched himself before, something he’d confided breathlessly to you the other morning while huffing out the details of his restless dream, but this is his first time being touched by another person. Being touched by you.

You work him open gradually, taking in the way his breathing changes, the way his muscles tense, the way his face crumples.

“How does it feel, Pat? Talk to me, baby.” His eyes are closed at this point and in response to your words his lip quivers a bit.

“I can’t even describe. It’s…it’s…” Paterson trails off as you massage the inner rim of his hole, having eased your way in. Your Pat is not the most chatty person, but you know that his mind is full of descriptions. Full of the different ways he observes and perceives the world around him. To render him wordless causes the warmth in your core to pulse. He takes a shuttering breath. “I’d like more, honey.”

“I’ll give you more, Pat,” you coo. His cock bobs of its own accord and in a knee-jerk reaction he drops a leg to reach for it. You place your hand on top of his to stop him from gripping his cock too tightly. Wildly, his eyes open and seek you out so you lean forward over him to catch his mouth in a kiss. You work your finger in and out gently, stretching your arm in order to reach while still kissing him. He alternates between kissing you and gasping against your mouth until finally he’s pressing his forehead against yours desperately.

“More, just…please. More, honey.”

Kissing his cheek you nod and settle back down between his legs to ease your finger out. He moans at the pull, but he’s good and grabs the backs of his knees with renewed focus. Careful not to leave him waiting too long, you quickly coat the toy – the ‘gift’ you’d bought for this very purpose – with copious lube. A little wand with beads of gradually increasing size. You hold it up to show him and Paterson gives you a pained grin.

“You’re matching.”

Confused, you look at the toy and then down at your body, only to realize that without even planning it, the toy you’d purchased is the exact same shade of light blue as your lingerie. You take a second to laugh at the coincidence before noticing that one of Pat’s hands has slid up to fist his cock. You’re quick to pull his wrist back down.

“Not yet, Pat. It’ll feel much better if we do this first,” you remind him, brandishing the toy. Pat grips his leg tighter and swallows, nodding.

It’s been the mantra of the night – slowly, so slowly you ease the tip of the toy into Pat’s stretched hole after applying more lube to it.

“Relax for me baby,” you coax when you notice his muscles begin to constrict a bit, giving you a little more resistance.

“Ffuck. Yes, yes, I’mmm. I’m sorry.” His speech is more stuttered than before. You rub circles into his thigh with your free hand as you ease another bead inside him.

“No need to say sorry, Pat.” You lean down to press a kiss to his hip bone when it comes time to push the toy in further.

“It’s so good. Oh god honey. Oh fuck.”

You’re pleased you don’t have to ask him for feedback. He’s freely telling you at this point, babbling as he begins to fall apart beneath you.

“You’re doing really well, Pat. Taking this so well.” Another bead is goes in deeper, sucked in by his hole, eager at this point. Pat’s hands grip at the sheets and he tosses his head on the pillow. “Is this exactly what you wanted?”

“Yes fuck. I…yes. But more. Please. Fuck.”

Your sweet Paterson only curses during sex. Usually so calm and quiet, you’d never heard him say an expletive in response to a stubbed toe or some other daily injustice. The only context you ever heard a curse fall from his lips was in a reverent mutter under his breath as he fucked you or held your shaking, orgasming body.

The curses falling from his lips now, however, are different. Louder and more desperate. You want to give him want he needs.

“Take a deep breath for me baby and I’ll give you more.” You take a deep breath with him in solidarity. “There, that’s so good, I know you can take it.”

You push the toy in further and hit the perfect spot. Or at least you assume you have because Paterson’s response is immediate.

“Oh fuck. Oh please. Please honey. Fuck fuck oh wow.” His face is screwed up in pleasure as he babbles. Completely focused on throwing him over the edge, you push on the toy slightly, pressing it inside him into his P-spot and causing his hips to buck into the air. Pat’s cock bounces against his abdomen, smearing dripping pre-cum against his belly. “I can’t..anymore…I – fuck – need…”

Knowing what he needs you reach then and place a hand on his cock, pumping him vigorously once, twice…

And then Paterson is bending practically in response to his orgasm. You release his cock as it spurts hot cum over his chest and stomach. He’s magnificent as his body reacts to the full force of his pleasure. You watch in awe at the way his muscles contract, both in the tight ring around the toy and in his thighs and abdomen. The groan he lets out is guttural and everything you’d hoped for. You make a pact with yourself then and there to hear that sound many, many more times in the future.

Your sweet Paterson finally drops back onto the mattress, tired and spent. It gives you a chance to gently remove the toy from his hole, luckily meeting little resistance, thanks in no small part to how relaxed he is now and how much lube you’d been careful to use. After placing it to the side, you climb up his spent body, supremely pleased at how quickly and how tightly his arms wrap around you despite his exhaustion. You press light kisses to his sweaty throat and temples, allowing the only sound to be that of your lips against his skin and the deep inhales and exhales that cause his chest to rise and fall heavily.

When you look down at his face, his eyes are closed, just as when you’d watched him in sleep. However, this time, instead of screwed up with restlessness and tension, it is now smooth and calm with a blissed out expression tugging at the corners of his parted lips. Pressing your finger tip to rub against his previously furrowed brow you hum.

“What are you dreaming of now, my love?”

Paterson’s eyes open as you drop your hand from his face. They are clear now and crinkle at the edges as he smiles the most beautiful smile up at you.

“I don’t need to dream if I can be awake with you.” He says it simply. A whisper in the dark. As if it isn’t the sweetest thing you’d ever heard. As if it hadn’t made your entire body clench up, from your heart right to you neglected cunt. You take in his expression and think of all the things you’d like to say to him. Of all the ways you can try to make up for the inequity of giving him only yourself in return for the bounty that is his beautiful soul. Wanting him to feel the love that burns in you for him.

But then he’s kissing you. And you want for nothing more.

~*~


End file.
